


No Longer Parrish

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Slight bits of angst, no trk spoilers, post The Raven King, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What're you doing up there, Parrish?" Ronan asked, the words spoken against Adam's lips.</p><p>"Have I ever mentioned," Adam said, pulling back, "that I hate it when you call me that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Parrish

Ronan awoke slowly to the sensation of warmth, and mindlessly, his hips rolled up into it.

 

Strong hands came to his waist, pinning him down. "None of that," a voice said from above him, Southern-sweet.

 

When he managed to force his eyes open, Adam was sitting astride his hips, staring down at him with thoughtful eyes. "Creepy bastard," Ronan said by way of greeting, smiling and lifting his hands to Adam's hips.

 

"Good morning to you, too." Carefully, Adam leaned forward, brushing his lips against Ronan's.

 

"What're you doing up there, Parrish?" Ronan asked, the words spoken against Adam's lips.

 

"Have I ever mentioned," Adam said, pulling back, "that I hate it when you call me that?"

 

Ronan's brow furrowed at that, and he asked, " _Seriously_?"

 

"Seriously." Eyes downcast, Adam splayed his fingers over the bare skin of Ronan's chest, his skin sun-golden, Ronan's milk-pale. The contrast was strangely alluring. "Every time that name comes up, I think of my father."

 

"You're not your father."

 

Adam tensed at that, though Ronan's thumbs working soothing circles into his hipbones _did_ help a bit. "I could have been." He didn't like admitting to that, true though it was. "If circumstances had been different--"

 

He was cut off by a rather rough squeeze to his hips. "You are _nothing_ like him, Adam." Adam shivered under Ronan's firm, unyielding gaze. "The name is all you have in common, trust me."

 

"I don't want the name anymore."

 

Though Ronan raised an eyebrow at that, he said nothing.

 

Gingerly, Adam leaned forward again, crossing his arms over Ronan's chest, their faces inches apart. "I don't want to be a Parrish anymore," Adam said, his words coming carefully despite the presence of his accent. "I think I'd rather be a Lynch."

 

For a long moment, Ronan's silence persisted. Then, slowly, one side of his mouth lifted. "You wanna be a Lynch?" he asked softly.

 

"I do."

 

Those words, those two little words, sent a shiver down Ronan's spine. "Holy shit."

 

Adam rolled his eyes, though he could do nothing to fight off his smile.

 

"You just proposed to me."

 

Still smiling, Adam nodded. "I did."

 

Ronan's arms were suddenly up around Adam's waist, pulling him down for a warm kiss. Against Adam's lips, clearly ecstatic, Ronan laughed, " _Holy shit_."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, fluffy stuff is not my forte at all :P Good practice, though, so I have some hope of getting better, at least! I really like the idea of Adam being the one to propose, so thanks to the anon who came up with it! 
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
